My head wants to sleep with you!
by Judroozz
Summary: “That good, huh?” He asked, wiggling his eyebrows and looking into her eyes with a smirk on his lips.//Pete is wondering what happens in those dreams of her, so he simply asks her… one-shot. Paddison fluff/smut


**A/N: So, here's another fluffy/smutty Paddison one-shot, set in 1x05.**

**I hope you enjoy, and please review!:)**

**Pete is wondering what happens in those dreams of her, so he simply asks her…**

"So what happens in those dreams of you?" He asked from the doorway, causing her to jump in her chair and look up.

"What?" She asked, thinking she hadn't heard him right.

He smiled mischievously. "When you dream about me, what happens?"

She rolled her eyes and sighed, was he ever going to let it go? She cursed Sam for telling him about her dreams, she was not prepared for talking with him about it, because she didn't really know how she felt about it. The dreams made her hot, they made her want him, _badly._ But she didn't know whether it was just lust and sexual frustration, or if it was more… She didn't even know what more was. Feelings? Like _love_? She was sure she didn't _love _Pete… yet, but whether she was _in _love with him or not was another question, a _harder _question, because she didn't really know the answer. If she would ask herself if she was in love with him or not, she was inclined to choose the former. If she would ever tell Naomi _that, _her friend would tell her that she was crazy, but it was not like she was sure or anything, which was actually what was so troubling…

If she was sure she wasn't_ not _in love with him, it meant that there _were _feelings… which meant she wasn't _not _in love with him, which was very confusing and didn't really make sense to her, until she would see him or just think about him and would realize again what was so damn hot about him, _everything. _From his cocky grin to his sultry voice, she couldn't resist him, and she _hated _it. She didn't _want_ to feel her knees become weak when she heard his voice of smelled his scent, she didn't _want_ her heartbeat to fasten when she saw his cocky grin or looked into his eyes, and she certainly didn't want to be in _love _with him. Sadly, her heart never listened to her, because her heart always made her fall in love with the wrong men.

"Are you just gonna stare at me and hope I give up, or are you actually gonna answer?" He asked, bringing her back to reality and surprising her when he was suddenly standing right in front of her desk.

She looked at him and frowned. "You really think I'm gonna answer that question?"

He smiled. "I was hoping you would."

She snorted and stood up. "I've got work to do." She said, trying to walk to the door.

He caught her around her waist and stopped her, making her heart miss a beat when she felt his arm around her. "That good, huh?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows and looking into her eyes with a smirk on his lips.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Fine!" She said, rolling her eyes again. "I'm in an empty exam room, preparing for a patient, when you scare the hell out of me by suddenly walking in. In the spur of the moment…" She said, pausing for the dramatic effect, enjoying the way he looks at her, desperately wanting her to continue. "I grab a scalpel and am about to stab you with it when I wake up, very irritated because I didn't get to stab you." She said, chuckling at the way his facial expression had changed, knowing it wasn't what he had been expecting _at all_. "That enough for ya?" She asked, quickly freeing herself from his arm and walking towards the door.

"You know you want to sleep with me." He said behind her, the satisfaction evident in his voice.

She turned around, looking at him incredulously. "No! I do _not_! My _head_ wants to sleep with you!" She said, regretting her words as soon as they came out of her mouth.

"Your _head_ wants to sleep with me?" He asked, looking very amused and a little bit confused.

She looked at him with an annoyed expression on her face, cursing herself for letting it slip. "No! It's just… Uggh, forget it." She said turning around again with the intention to really leave her office this time.

"You know, it's never the head that wants to do the sleeping!" He yelled after her, causing her to turn around again and stalk into her office, slamming the door behind her, not wanting him to yell anything else embarrassing everybody could hear. "Though sometimes you don't realize, it's always the heart." He said softer, waiting for her to do something.

She stopped right in front of him, their faces only inches apart. "This," She said, motioning between the two of tem, "means _nothing._" She looked really pissed, and he _loved _it.

"Are you sure?" He asked softly, his breath tickling her skin, sending shivers down her spine. "Because my _head_ wants to sleep with you, too."

She looked at him with a surprised expression on her face, studying his face, his dark eyebrows, his brown twinkling eyes, the wrinkles around his eyes, and finally, his mouth. His perfect, soft, oh so kissable mouth. She looked up at him through her eyelashes and smiled slightly when he inched closer, capturing her lips with his.

She responded to the kiss instantly, her arms going around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling each other closer. He softly bit her bottom lip, asking for entrance she was happy to grant. She moaned when his tongue slipped in her mouth, making her knees buckle. He caught her by wrapping his arms closer around her, holding her tightly against him. They continued to kiss as her hands went through his hair, pulling his face closer to hers to kiss him more passionately, her tongue battling with his.

His hand moved to her ass, making her moan when he squeezed it. She pushed her hips against him, feeling his erection growing. He groaned and lifted her up, making her gasp. He then walked towards the couch and sat down, letting her straddle him. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and kissed him harder, enjoying the way his hands roamed her body under her shirt.

She felt herself becoming more aroused by the second and it became hard to keep herself from ripping his shirt off. When she felt his hands tugging on the bottom of her shirt, wanting to get it off of her, she suddenly remembered her friends advice.

Though she really didn't want to, she stopped him, immediately missing his lips on hers when she pulled back. He looked at her questioningly, waiting for her to start talking and tell him what was on her mind. She stared into his eyes for a moment before looking down, not really knowing how to say it. He looked silently at her and moved his hands from her hips to her hands, closing his own around them. He squeezed her hands, making her look up to him through her eyelashes. It struck him how adorable she was as she looked nervously at him, slightly looking like a small child ready to burst into tears, and he smiled lovingly at her, wanting nothing more than to wrap his arms around her and crush her in a sweet hug.

"What is it?" He asked with a soothing voice, caressing her right cheek.

She finally looked up at him properly. "I just… I don't want _this_," She said softly, motioning between the two of them, "to be a one-time thing… I want more, and if you…" She said nervously, playing with his fingers, "… don't, then… we shouldn't continue." She said, sounding a little bit more determined.

He smiled at how ridiculous it was that she was getting nervous about something like that, though it was typical Addison, because he was very sure he was falling for her. But then again, this was Addison, of course she hadn't noticed that…

She frowned at him. "Is this funny to you?"

He chuckled. "Yes." He said, looking at her lovingly. "It's ridiculous that you are afraid I wouldn't want something more with you. I haven't opened up to a woman since my wife died and I've never felt the urge to do that, but you… you make me want to do that, because I want you to know everything about me, and I want to know everything about you." He said, smiling sincerely at her.

She smiled the brightest smile he had ever seen and she leaned into him, kissing him softly and showing him her feelings. When they broke apart, they smiled at each other. "We should close the blinds." She then said, getting up from his lap. He grinned at her as she closed the blinds and locked the door, loving the way she looked. Though her hair was messy, her lips bruised and she had a wild look in her eyes, she was still the most beautiful woman in the world.

As soon as she was within his reach he grabbed her around her waist and pulled her on the couch next to him, smirking at her squeals. He stared into her eyes as he hovered over her.

"I'm in love with you." He said, playing with a strand of her hair.

She beamed at him. "I'm in love with you, too."

She lifted her head and kissed him, quickly turning it more passionate. Their clothes quickly ended up in a pile on the floor, and soon they were two sweaty bodies making love together for the first time, the first of many _many _times.

**A/N: That was it again.**

**Please tell me what you thought by pushing that button in the middle, it would make me very happy.:)**

**Until next time!**

**BlueButterfly88**


End file.
